Frollo vs Gaston
Frollo vs Gaston V2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 For Denstify1.png|KirbyFan22222 Frollo vs Gaston is one DENSTIFY1's second DBX episode. It features The man who wants to watch the world (and gypsies) burn and The guy who does things like no one else. The next episode is the Lubbock vs Noriaki Kakyoin Description Happiest place on earth...? Two of Disney's cruelest and most badass villains duke it out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Notre Dame (Cue: Colossus of Rhodes) Fire. Everywhere. The whole city was burning and everyone was leaving, minus a few brave men trying their hardest to put it out with water buckets. One man however, was feeling particularly brave. Said man bursting out of his antler-decorated pub, the famous hunter: Gaston Legume. Gaston ran towards one of the guards throwing the water at the fire. Gaston: What's going on here?! Who started this fire? Guard: We don't know, it started near the Cathedral and... He had noticed something. Gaston: What? What is it? Guard: There's people up there! He pointed towards Quasimodo and Esmeralda, who were holding on a gargoyle for dear life. The guard then dropped his bucket and sprinted towards the giant church, with Gaston following. Who had a plan for when he got there. Gaston (Thoughts): I'll rescue those people on the tower, then Belle will have to marry me for the amazing hero I am! But first I'll have to deal with this bozo... They reached the inside of the church and the guard turned around to stop Gaston. Guard: Stop! You cannot enter here, it is too unsafe, go back and save yourself! Gaston: I don't think you know who I am pal... Gaston then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, he then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Gaston: But I'm the hero here, not you! The guard then took his final breath, and Gaston hid him a nearby chest and went off to help the people. The town hero finally made up to the top of the Cathedral and scanned the nearby area, looking for the two people he was to save. Gaston: Hello! I'm here to help! Hearing the call of safety, Quasimodo and Esmerelda called out to help Gaston find their location. And sure enough he did! He grabbed Quasi's hand and dragged them both up. Gaston: Go! Now! As Gaston let the two go free, an old man wielding a sword was making his way across the other side of the tower, this man was ready to kill the deformed man and the gypsy witch, this man... was Judge Claude Frollo. The Judge had found the place where his victims should have been, but instead he saw Gaston helping his enemies escape. Frollo: What are you doing you idiot?! You just let a which roam free! Gaston turned around to see an old man with a look of anger on his face and his sword in his hands and deduced that he had intended to kill them. Gaston: So what? I did something heroic and I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams, and no old man is going to stop me! Frollo: You disgrace the very church you stand on by letting them go! Maybe I WILL have to stop you. (Cue: Temple) Frollo then gets into a combat position with his sword. Gaston: Oh really? Well if it's a fight you want... Gaston then sheaves his bow and draws an arrow from it, and points it Frollo. Gaston:...then it's a fight you'll get! HERE WE GOOO! Gaston fires an arrow a Frollo, who moves out of the way and rushes towards Gaston. With a rather frustrated look on his face, Gaston brings out another arrow and launches it at the old man, only to be blocked by his sword. Frollo stops for a second and looks down at the arrow, he then gives an evil grin at Gaston, as if to say; "Yeah, I blocked your arrow, are you upset?". Gaston quickly fire another one out of anger, but as the arrow is flying towards him, Frollo keeps running and holds his sword at a side angle, cutting a clean half through it. Gaston's moment of shock is quickly cut off as Frollo swings at him, which we narrowly avoids. The hunter then retaliates by swinging his bow at Frollo and smacking his cheek with the hard wood. Frollo stumbles backwards a bit before lifting his sword up and swinging it back down at Gaston. The town hero attempts to block the assault with his bow only for it to fail him and have his bow break in half. Frollo then continues his efforts to cut Gaston up, but to little avail, as Gaston dodges each swing and counters with a mean jab that sends Claude Frollo off the ground and shoots him to the other end of the roof, with his sword being dropped along the way. Gaston: Ha Ha! You're better than I would have thought old man! But I don't go down so easily! Gaston then edges towards the knocked-down Frollo, who was struggling to get himself up, mostly from the surprise that someone could be that strong. As Gaston continues to walk along the roof, he pulls out his hunting rifle and begins monologuing. Gaston: Maybe in your next life you could try eating an egg or two, and how about not challenging people like me, that is, if you'll get an afterlife, you monster! This speech infuriates the very religious Frollo, who didn't seem to notice the man pointing a rifle to his head behind him. Gaston: Any last words? Frollo: Don't you dare... Talk to me about the afterlife! Upon saying this, Minister Frollo tosses a piece of cloth he had on him like a rope towards Gaston, and it wraps around his head just as he's about to shoot, causing him to panic and fire three rounds into the sky. With this advantage, Frollo brings Gaston down to the ground with a thud, Gaston gets the cloth off of his face, and sees Frollo attempting to stamp on him with his foot. Gaston rolls out the way and gets up, and Frollo picks up his sword and gets into a combat position again. (Music stops) Frollo: I will END you! Gaston: Not if your already dead fool! But I'm a good man, let's even this out a bit shall we? He then throws his gun to his side readies his fists, and gives a "come on!" finger motion. Gaston: Come on oldie! (Cue: Final Showdown) Gaston rushed forward and launched his fist straight at Frollo, only to be blocked by the blunt side of his sword, Gaston's expression changes to shock as Frollo brings his blade back and gives a swing to Gaston, who barley manages to jump backwards out of the way. The old man continues to swing at Gaston with great anger, with Gaston narrowly dodging each of them, he was getting cocky, and Frollo noticed this, and decided to change up his battle plan and rush at him in a stabbing formation. However the not as old French man was able to react in time to avoid getting stabbed, but not fast enough to avoid the violent swing that followed, witch caused a cut in his thigh, tearing through his trousers and some of his skin. But Gaston was a manly man, focussing on the pain would just slow him down, he had to ignore it. Gaston then notices a torch on the church walls, perfect to use as a makeshift club. Grinning in a rather unsettling manner, he forcefully rips it of the wall and holds it in one hand, ready to bash in a face or two. Gaston: Two can play at this game! As he says this Gaston charges at Frollo with extreme ferocity, and Frollo closes his eyes and gets ready to block. But nothing happened... Frollo turned to his right to see Gaston standing right there, club in hand, instead of swinging down like Frollo had anticipated, he had instead sidestepped at the last second. Frollo: Wha- THWACK!! Gaston swung upwards with his club, making blood spurt from Frollo's mouth, drop his sword, AND stumble back towards the edge of the roof all at the same time. Gaston: Got you! Gaston then grabbed Frollo by the shoulder and continued his attack, whacking Frollo's face another two times, the second swing knocking one of his teeth out. Gaston got a good look a Frollo now, bruised, black eyed, missing a tooth, and a look of pure disgust, all from three hits from a club. Gaston: Ha Ha! You had a good run oldie! But this is over! Frollo: *snicker* Yes... Indeed it is... SINK!! Before Gaston could look comically dumbfounded, he felt an extremely sharp pain, he grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, he looked to his chest to find that he had been stabbed by Frollo's dagger, he dropped his club to try and take it out, but as he was doing this, Frollo regained his footing and found a rock on the ground. A sick and twisted grin spread to his cheeks, he knew what to do next. And it wasn't pretty. Frollo ran at Gaston just as he got the dagger out of his chest, and as soon as Gaston looked up to see Frollo, he had already been tackled to the ground by him. Holding the rock upwards, Frollo decided he would drop a fact bomb before murdering this idiot. Frollo: Do you know what people used to do to others with little faith? Gaston: I don't care! SINK!! Deja vu. Gaston had pulled out a dagger his of his own and sunk it into Frollo's chest. Frollo dropped the rock he was holding, and got back up then stumbled backwards, writhing in pain, Gaston had also got up, thinking of how to finish off the heavily weakened Frollo. Gaston (Thoughts): Alright I already used my dagger and my rifle and bow parts are too far away... Hmmm. Of course! His arrows! He still had plenty left! With his current weapon of choice decided he sheathed one of his arrows and moved closer to Frollo, going in for the kill. Frollo knew Gaston was edging up behind him, but he didn't have the strength to move. But then it came to him... Time seemed to have slowed down as his hateful thoughts clouded his mind... If he lost now, he would be letting a fool who let a monster and a gipsy witch roam free, and not have a chance to finish them off himself. In a mad dash of pure anger, Frollo seemingly ignored all his injuries and charged at Gaston full-force, grabbing him and dragging him to the edge of the roof CRASH!! (Music stops) The two fell down the cathedral, still holding on to each other, Frollo attempted to let one of his hands off of Gaston and scratch his face, but Gaston managed to move his head to avoid the attack. Taking this opportunity, Gaston stabs the arrow he was still holding into Frollo's back and push him away with his legs. And he had only noticed how close they both were to the ground. SPLAT!! CRASH!! Gaston was barely conscious, but he was still able to look at his opposition, who was splattered across the stone ground of Notre Dame, around what was a huge blaze that took up the whole town, mostly taken care of. While Gaston himself landed on a wooden horse cart, that had just barely broken his fall. With this, Gaston let out a tiny grin, and lost consciousness. DBX And the winner is... ''']] Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs